Vegetto: Story of Two Men
by Cueil
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Vegeta and Goku had not split? Well this is my take on the subject.
1. Vegitto: Vegitto is born

Buu lay battered and beaten on the ground.  All his healing could not keep up with the pounding that Vegitto was giving him.  He couldn't believe that after absorbing all the greatest warriors in the world that the combination of two men would be so far above him.  He had been out-classed just fighting the normal form, but then Vegitto had gone super saiya-jin and had beat him to a pulp even after he had turned him into a malt ball.  Then when he tried to absorb him Vegitto had escaped because he sneezed and it had broken Buu's concentration and sent him flying to the earth.

            He knew his end had come as he heard the two voices boom out their ultimate move.

            "Final Kaaaaa…maaaaaaa…haaaaaaaa…maaaaaaa…HA!"

            The blast incinerated Buu and freed those who were captured inside the creature, saving the day and the world with almost no effort at all.  The day was saved, but the world was without of two of the greatest warriors in the universe.  Two women were now without a true husband and three sons were without a true father.  While chaos was ended on a global scale the chaos was just about to begin on a family scale as Vegitto had the chance to let the act he had just committed sink into his head.

            Vegitto landed in the front yard of CC and frowned as a huge group of people piled out of the house and ran toward him.  When they got to him they all stopped in mid air like a DVD on pause.  Eyes popped out and jaws hit the ground as they all realized what they were looking at.

            "Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

            Vegitto shook his head and frowned.  "I am neither Vegeta nor Kakoratto.  I am Vegitto, the combination of the greatest warriors in the universe."   He paused as he looked at his wives and sons.  He frowned and his eyes soften,   "I am sorry."

            Tears burned down Chi-chi's face as she walked over to Vegitto and put a small hand on his chest.  "What will happen?  Won't you split up just like Gotenks?"

            "No."

            Chi-chi fell to her knees and started to sob.  Gohan came over and picked up his mother, trying to comfort her as Vegitto look on.

            "I will never be separated.  Not even a wish will work on me, because I have surpassed the power of the Eternal Dragon."

            The crowd of onlookers all gasped at that.

            "Stronger than the Eternal Dragon, but that is impossible!" Krillin yelled.

            Goten flew over to Vegitto with tears running down his face.  "Give me back my daddy!"  He screamed as he flared into super saiya-jin and hit Vegitto in the side of the face.  Vegitto's face didn't even move at the impact or any of the other hits that Goten attacked him with.

            Goten stopped attacking and flung himself into Vegitto's arms, sobbing viciously.  Another child rapped his arms around the fused warrior, crying.  Tears wet the warriors shoulders, but he didn't care as he held his children tightly and let them cry out their confusion and anger.

            Bulma was looking at the Vegitto and letting tears fall down her face.  They still had a father, but she didn't have a husband anymore.   Chi-chi stood next to her think the same thoughts.

            "What are we going to do now that we don't have our husbands Bulma?"

            "I don't know Chi-chi; I don't know what we are going to do."

            "I think we should call it a day.  Where is he going to stay?" Chi-chi asked with a small smile at the thought of having to share her Goku.  She mentally smacked herself at the sick thoughts that entered her head.

            "I think we should all stay at CC for a while and let the situation sink in."

            The two boys jumped down from their father's arms and scurried away as their mother's broke up the gawkers, sending them home for the day.

            Chi-chi sat a huge plat of food down in front of Vegitto and watched as he quickly but carefully ate every piece of food on the plate with in seconds.  He gave Chi-Chi one of his goofy smiles and thanked her for the food as he patted his stomach.  Chi-Chi smiled at how he had seemed to gain the best traits of Vegeta while still keeping some of his carefree attitude.

            His attitude change drastically as Bulma came into the room. "Woman!"

            "I have a name, Vegitto!  Try USING IT!" 

            Vegitto snorted and then smiled.  "Very well then, Bulma, are you finished with my new gravity machine?"

            Bulma smiled and patted his spiky head.  "2500 times earth's gravity isn't something so easily achieved.  You're going to have to have patients."

            "DAD!" two small kids screamed from outside, "DADDY!"  

            Two bloodied up children came running through the house toward Vegitto with huge smiles.

            "What do you two brats want?"

            "We finally reached SSJ 2 dad!" they both said at the same time.

            "Oh really, lets go outside and see it then."

            "Oh no you don't," Chi-Chi yelled, "You two are going to take a shower and clean your cuts and bruises and then your hitting the books for at least 2 hours!"

            The two children's head hug low at her words and looked up for help from their dad, but found that he had run from Chi-Chi's wrath.  They both sighed as they went upstairs to get showered and study for school.

            Bulma stepped into the kitchen and smiled at Chi-Chi.  "I wished I had made you move in with me sooner Chi-Chi, you really have a handle on those kids and even Vegitto cringes when you get pissed!"

            Both the women laughed at that and started to clean up the mess.

            Vegitto sat on a secluded cliff meditating.  He could feel the next level and he wanted to achieve it.   He knew that Buu was strong, but he wouldn't be the last threat to earth.  Now that Vegitto was alive, stronger being would come to challenge him to mortal combat, creatures from other dimensions and untouched reaches of space.

            The first one was already here.  It thought that it was stronger, because he had never gone SSJ2 and no creature knew the full extent of his power.  This one would die quickly, unless it wished to leave peacefully.


	2. Vegitto: Gohan shows his might!

Vegitto

Vegitto

Part 2

Vegitto smiled as he lifted himself off of the ground to meet the visitor.He disappeared, using the instantaneous technique that had once been Goku's personal transport.Rematerializing if front of a space pod Vegitto waited for the occupant to emerge. 

The pod slowly opened revealing a tall humanoid creature with strange ruins tattooed on his face and head.Slowly the creature's eyes opened and he pulled himself out of the space pod and climbed out of the small hole that the pod had made.

"Greetings," Vegitto said to the alien, "Welcome to Earth, home of the Z Senshi."

The alien regarded Vegitto with a mixture of hate and lust.This almost unsettled the more innocent half of Vegitto, but it was quickly overcome by the strong confidence that was the trademark of Vegeta.This one would make it difficult for itself.

"What brings you to our humble home?" Vegitto asked his eyes never changing even though the hate and discuss at this creature grew.

"To kill you" was the things response.

Vegitto frowned and flicked one of his earrings to the side."Perhaps you should go train a few hundred years and come back."

The creature laughed and flew up to Vegitto."I don't think I have to.I felt your power.It is awesome, but not as powerful as my own."

As if by call the rest of the Z Senshi blasted onto the scene and took up a defensive position.

"Oh, you brought me target practice!"

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into buddy," Gohan said as he slowly powered up."You don't even have to worry about this one dad; I'll make sure that he knows that Earth is off grounds!" 

Gohan let the power that he had hid rip out of his body expanding outward and then pulling it back in.His hair flickered and turned gold while his mystic power slowly brought his power higher.

Gohan smiled at the alien who now was looking wide eyed at him. "What, did you think that Vegitto would be the only one on the planet with powers that were greater than yours?I have been working hard to power up to super saiya-jin and still keep the mystic powers from blowing the planet up.I finally figured it out when I was watching my father and Vegeta merge into the Ultimate Life form.I figured out the secret, and now you're going to die."

Gohan appeared in front of the alien and his fist slammed into the things chest.His hand punctured the creatures chest and he reached in and pulled it's heart out.He gave it a small squeeze and smashed the heart in his hand.

Vegitto laughed, "Effective way to end a person's life before they can retaliate.It's kind of hard to fight back with no heart."

The creature started to fall but didn't make it as Vegitto incinerated it.

Krillen looked at Gohan with a little bit of fear in his eyes.'How did he get so cruel?I suppose it's better than giving the thing a chance to hurt other people, but that was a little excessive.'

Krillen felt a hand on his shoulder and he leapt out of his thought and turned to see Vegitto."I want to train you."

"But I've already been trained."

Vegitto smiled and shook his head, "No, Krillen, I want to truly train you.You have more potential than the other humans and I want you to realize it.Surly you're tired of being the weak one in the house?"

Krillen blushed."Well it kind of gets strange in bed, if you know what I mean."

Vegitto laughed."If you think you have a problem, then think of what I have.Two wives and I can't sleep with either of them because the other would be jealous."

"Why not have a threesome?"

An evil smirk reminiscent of Vegeta appeared on Vegitto's face as the thought whirled through his mind."We shall see what we can do."

Krillen smirked at the thought of getting Chi-Chi to agree with that.The Z Senshi went their separate ways and started to train.Vegitto had warned them that about the possibilities of others coming to challenge him now that his power was at a new level.

Sorry about this being kind of short, but I just couldn't keep the feel.Hey if you want to help me with this please email me J


	3. Krillin's Pride

Vegitto: Story of Two Men

Vegitto: Story of Two Men

Chapter 3

By: Daniel of Lorien

Krillin's Story

Krillin sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee thinking of the happenings this morning.Vegitto had offered to train him and make him stronger.He had said that Krillin had the ability to be stronger than a super saiya-jin.The idea somehow didn't feel right.How could his body even handle that kind of power?Vegitto had assured him that it was possible.

He wondered what was in store for him tomorrow when his training started.He stood up to go to bed for the fifth time that night and decided it was probably best if he went out for a little flight.He flew out one of the open windows and out over the ocean at a leisurely pace.The ocean and few islands floated by at an incredible speed as Krillin let his body's energy increase to its max and he pushed it higher then he had ever tried before.

He could feel it slip beyond the limit and somehow his power doubled and he shot off breaking the sound barrier and destroying a couple of small islands just by his energy wake.It was incredible, had he really been hiding all this power for so long.How come he had never felt it before, but then no one had felt it in him before Vegitto touched him and told him that he had untapped potential, even more than a super saiya-jin.

He tried to judge his power level and figured that he was about half as strong a Goku was when he fought android 19.'That would put me around ten million or so.I guess that isn't too bad but not even as strong a Freeza'. Krillin clenched his fist in frustration as he landed on a small island to feel the full expanse of his new found powers.

His feet touched down softly on the hard rock that dominated the islands ground.He let his body go to a rest letting his power drop to a standard hundred thousand.He chuckled softly as he remembered how not to long ago he would have looked at himself with horror because of the awesome power level even though he was at rest.He started slowly, allowing his energy to rise up at a steady rate.As he neared his limit he braced himself and pushed his power quickly over the level he had had just moments ago and higher till he felt his body feel like it was going to explode.

He felt something snapping inside of him and he screamed out as the power ripped through his body, changing him in insignificant but prominent ways.He felt like he was being stretched out and his shoulders broadened and his muscle mass increased slightly.The power slowly stopped increasing and he could feel the warmth of strength coursing through his blood like fire.

His black hair settled down to its natural bowlish shape and he sighed letting the power slowly rest in his body.He was having trouble fathoming his own power and was trying to gage it when he felt a familure power from behind him.

"So, you humans' do have potential after all."

Krillin looked up at the Nemekian he had so long ago learned to call friend and smiled."Wanna spar?"

Piccolo smiled at Krillin, "Sure, let's see what you got human!"

Both combatants' powered up to their highest levels and launched at each other with speed that no human eye, even the powerful Tien, could see.They traded blows and blocks for a while before Krillin send the Nemekian flying to the ground.

"That was a good one Krillin, but now it's time to show you that your not as strong as you think."

Piccolo tossed his cloak and turban away and flew at Krillin foot first landing it right in the human's hand.

"Huh?" was all Piccolo got out before Krillin slammed him into the ground and ten feet deep.

Krillin looked down at the hole that Piccolo had made and smirked just as a hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down to earth and into it.Several time Piccolo slammed the human into the ground before throwing him into a small cliff.Then he added a Special Beam Cannon to finish off the human before picking him up and flying off to Dende's to get him healed.

***

18 watched as her husband flew into their bedroom window.He seemed different, surer of himself and happier then she had ever seen him.His clothing was soaked with both red and green blood, but his smile could have challenged Goku's own.She watched him strip down out of the bloody rags and burn them to a charred crisp before going into the bathroom to shower.

She wondered what he had been doing and why for some reason she felt as if he was irreversibly changed.Something about his demeanor when he exited the bathroom and slipped into their bed made her curious as to what happened.He pulled her tight against him and then she felt it.

What had happened to make him so strong?It was only slightly stronger than he normally hugged her when he was exuberant, but this was just a love hug, not meant to wake her up.Somehow he had gotten stronger, allot stronger.He had green blood on his gi, did that mean that he and Piccolo had spared?Did her husband beat the green giant?

"I love you," Krillin murmured before he fell into a restful slumber.

"I love you too," she murmured back, her fingers slowly tracing his jaw line.She would have to find out how much stronger he was tomorrow.If he was stronger than her, then she would know that his own strength had been what ate at him all the time.She was sure that it killed him knowing that he couldn't protect the world or his love.


	4. Chapter 4 preview! Please help me write ...

Vegitto Story of Two Men By Daniel of Lorien  
  
  
  
The rain was poring hard and the two boys played happily up in Trunks' room with various robots and cars. On the outside you would think this a strange looking, but rather happy environment that this family lives in. That was anything but the truth as Chichi well knew as she finished up the dishes from dinner. Chichi sighed as she pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and continued on with the momentous task of washing dishes for three siaya-jin warriors. The amount of work was so great that Bulma had made robots who would help put away the dishes in their proper places so that Chichi didn't have to stop washing dishes to clear the dish drainer. The amount of work that Chichi did around the huge Capsule Corporation building was the only thing that was keeping her sane when her whole family seemed to fall right out from under her. 


End file.
